


Charmed

by literal_exhaustion



Series: Debauchery Au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, SMTown - Freeform, like i dropped a bunch of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_exhaustion/pseuds/literal_exhaustion
Summary: But then he smiles at her, this sort of soft tilt to his lips that looks so genuine that Soojung can't find her breath for a second. And Soojung is definitely charmed.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this lmao. This is a prequel of sorts to Debauchery and Mischief, but they aren't related enough that you need to read them in an particular order.

Soojung can remember, with stunning clarity, her first SM party. She expects some sort of glamour when Sooyeon drags her into the Girls’ Generation dorm (back in the days before Sunny kept an entire apartment just for this) but instead of glamour she is greeted by heavy smoke and loud thumping music. The way Henry empties the contents of his stomach in the trash can by the door is far from glamorous but something about the entire event mesmerizes Soojung. There are too many people crammed in a much too small place and at first she is almost overwhelmed, lost in the crowd, but Taemin apparates next to her and Sooyeon with a mischievous gleam and takes it upon himself to “teach” her the ways. Thirty minutes later everything has a soft edge and it’s worth the sting in her throat when she tries to sing the next morning. To say Soojung is charmed would be an understatement.

Somewhere along the way  Soojung learns how to roll blunts that Heechul deems, “better than anything any the rest of you numbnuts can roll” and she solidifies herself in the hierarchy of the party system, a well-known constant. Everytime Sunny sends out the party information, via a massive kkt group chat, Soojung gets a separate text asking what supplies she needs. It’s almost funny, barely of age and yet she is one of the many people responsible for planning these parties, having a direct hand in the debauchery.

It’s common to throw a party anytime a new artist debuts under Sm, an initiation of sorts. So Soojung is hardly surprised when EXO ends their promotion cycle and her phone chimes twice with tell-tale kkt notification.

 

Sunny-unnie  12:36

There are 12 extra heads this time and

Taeminnie tells me at least 3 of them      

like weed  

 

12:38  

2 ounces. If we don't use it all

Heechul will.

 

Sunny-unnie 12:47

Done~~~

 

Soojung gets to Sunny’s apartment way before the party is supposed to start, and when she knocks Minho opens the door, greeting her with a wide smile before stepping out the way to let her in. Sooyeon and Taeyeon are already here, bickering in the kitchen over who should go out on a last minute alcohol run, something about not having enough tequila. There is a shit ton of weed on the coffee table and ten or so packets of cigarellos stacked nearby. A bong is perched at the very end of the table, the bowl empty, but that isn't Soojungs responsibility.

Rolling is in Soojung nature now, rolling 8+ blunts a party will do that to you, so it’s easy for Soojung to sit down and focus on the task at hand. She’s gotten fast at splitting the cigarellos, careful and precise. Her hands are nimble and she’s able to take apart and reassemble the cigarello into a blunt quickly, even with the ruckus of the party preparations around her. Split the paper, but be careful that it splits perfectly down the middle. Ignore the debate Sooyeon and Taeyeon are trying to drag her into. Dump the tobacco in the trash can at her feet. Pack the paper with pre-ground weed from the pile. Roll so that its even. There is a clang in coming from the kitchen that reverberates. Seal. Start from the top and work back down again. Again. Again.

“Hey Soojungie! I’m running to the store do you need anything?”

“No unnie I’m Good”

Soojung doesn’t know how long she has been at work when Taemin bounces onto the couch next to her, but she’s made tenish blunts so she when she finishes making sure the paper is sealed on the blunt she is working on she finally breaks focus.

“Aren’t you here kind of early? Only nerds show up to parties early,” The bite in her tone is overdone, obviously feigned annoyance, but even if it wasn’t Taemin would just laugh her off.

“Says you. How long have you been here? Plus if I don’t get here early I don't get to christen the first blunt of the night.” And ok fair enough. Taemin plucks a blunt from the top of her pile and lifts it to his lips before it occurs to him to dig a lighter out of his pocket. He takes a deep hit and then hands it to Soonjung plopping an ashtray into her lap while she takes a hit. When Soojung exhales she watches the way the smoke curls towards the ceiling before disappearing all together.

They smoke in silence for a bit, both watching as Sunny and Minho pull a white plastic table out from the hall closet and drag it to what, Soojung supposes, would be the dinning room. Sunny laughs at something Minho says her eyes crinkling in full participation.

“Jongin is coming tonight.” Soojung only freezes for a second and with anyone else it would be imperceptible, but Taemin... annoying shit that he is...notices, throwing his head back in a cackle as he hands the blunt to Soojung.

Jongin isn’t a thing he really isn’t and even if he were Soojung has always been a little bit tsundere, ( Jonghyun and Amber's words, not hers) but Jongin isn’t a thing. They haven’t _really_ hung out, but of course Soojung knows him. Taemin and Jongin are almost always a package deal these days and when Soojung isn’t with Taemin or Jonghyun, or her members, or her sister she is with Sehun who is in the same freaking group as Jongin. Jongin isn’t a thing, so Soojung isn’t sure what Taemin means. Really.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just like you to play it cool,” Taemin snorts and Soojung zones in on how ungraceful it is. “But sure Soojung I believe you.”

“What are we talking about?” Sunny inquires, perching herself on the arm of the couch next to Soojung. Her bright blonde hair makes her seem even more cheerful which would annoy probably Soojung if she didn't know Sunny was laidback. She hands Sunny the blunt, which is starting to become more of a roach, and watches as Sunny takes a sucks in a hit.

“We were talking about Soojungies crush on Jongin, “ Taemin might as well being snickering when he says it. Sunny makes a noise of confirmation, puffing out all the smoke she’s just inhaled. She tries to hand the blunt back to Soojung but Soojung just waves for her to keep it. Her and Taemin are high enough for now.

“Oohh Sooyeon was telling me about this. How she is in denial.” Sunny almost sing-songs, and Soojung can't help but squint at her in scrutiny.

“Im not in denial. I barely know the kid. We aren’t even friends,” And Soojung isn’t being defensive, because she has nothing to be defensive over but both Sunny and Taemin are giving her knowing looks. She would squirm under the attention but Soojung isn’t really a squirmer.

Thankfully Soojung is saved by the bell, or more accurately Amber, Jonghyun, and Luna’s rather noisy entrance. Something about their arrival kicks everything into motion and more people show up  in quick succession and the conversation is completely lost to the chaos of the party starting. And this, this is Soojung’s favorite part, letting herself get swept up in the hype and the loud music. Which is probably why she finds herself, not even ten minutes later, doing a body shot off of Jinri

Things sort of blur out for awhile. Soojung has always had a hedonistic approach to these parties, ever since her very first one, so she stops taking stock and lets go. Beer pong is the event of the evening at every party but Soojung has never been partial to beer the way everyone else seems to be so she floats around. Every once in awhile someone she is talking to, or dancing with, or smoking with, dissapears to play their bracket and she moves on to the next person. And the next. Until somehow she ends up on the balcony, sprawled in Jinri’s lap, with Sehun and this other kid from EXO, whose name she can’t quite remember. They are all sitting in relative silence, passing around a blunt, as the kid-she-doesn’t-know plays a soft melody on the guitar sitting in his lap. The way he hunches over it when it isn’t his turn with the blunt makes Soojung think he has a talent for it. She wonders, briefly,  if Sm will utilize the obvious skill or let it go to waste. But the thought vanishes just as quickly as it appears, curling away like the smoke in the breeze.

Soojung is in the middle of a hit when someone else steps out onto the patio, so she isn’t really paying attention to who it is. Her mind is too busy drifting anyways. But Jinri pokes the exposed part of Soojung’s tummy, where her shirt is riding up, and Soojung snaps back to attention. Jinri’s intentions were likely just to get her to pass the blunt, but for a moment Soojung thinks it’s so she will notice that Jongin has taken the seat between them and Sehun. And oh. Soojung knew he was here, she’s seen him multiple times already. But he seems so much softer out here, where the only light source is fairy lights Sunny strung up for “ambiance.”

“Soojunnggg,” Jinri’s whine is high and nasally, a product of hours of partying. And Soojung absentmindedly hands the blunt off to Jinri, who hums in contentment.

Jongin looks sleepy. He’s scooted his chair closer to Sehun and his head is lolling onto Sehun’s shoulder as they wait for Jinri to finish her hit. Sehun is rapid texting on his phone but it doesn’t seem to bother Jongin. Not even when Sehun jerks the shoulder Jongin is laying against harshly, laughing violently at something on his phone

When Jinri puffs out the smoke in her lungs, she hands the blunt back to Soojung. Soojung twists around to give Jinri a blank look but Jinri just smiles softly and nods towards Jongin, nudging Soojung to get her to move.  Jongin is sitting just far enough away that Soojung has to stand up and walk the blunt to him. His head is still resting on Sehun’s shoulder but he’s looking at her, and when she hands the blunt off his fingers graze against hers. He grins boyishly at her before he lifts the blunt to his lips and takes a drag. And Soojung should go sit down. That's the best way to handle this.

Except when Soojung turns around to go back to her seat in Jinri’s lap, she catches Jinri slipping back into the apartment, closing the door softly behind her. So Soojung sits back down in the vacated seat; she doesn’t really want to go back inside.

She sort of expects Sehun to stay until the blunt is finished, they still have a quarter or so left, but as soon as he finishes his hit, and hands it off to the kid with the guitar,  he stands up.

“Hey Jongin, Yixing-ge, Im going inside to watch Jongdae-hyung try to do a keg stand.” The kid that Soojung doesn’t know, who she assumes must be Yixing, perks up in interest his strumming coming to an abrupt end. Sehun waits by the door as Yixing stands up to follow him. Yixing hands the blunt off to Soojung as he walks by, giving her a sort of vacant smile in the process. Both of the boys stall by the door for a second, obviously waiting for Jongin but he just waves them both off, mumbles something about it being too hot inside. And all of the sudden it's just Soojung and Jongin sitting on the balcony.

Soojung, master of flippance that she is, focuses on taking a long drag, watching the glow of the blunt burning down. She holds the smoke in her lungs for as long as she can and right as she goes to expel it she hears the loud grating sound of a chair scating across the concrete and hacks out the smoke instead.

When she finally catches her breath, she looks up and Jongin is sitting much much closer. There is this look on his face that Soojungl almost thinks is vaguely shy.

“Sorry… umm I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought with everyone gone it would be easier to pass the blunt this way.” He stumbles a bit but smiles at her very sure. So Soojung nods in acknowledgement, weary of the way her throat hurts.

Their fingers graze again when Soojung passes off the blunt. And they are both silence for a moment while Jongin takes his hit. Soojung doesn't want to look at him so she stares at the fairy lights instead, admires the way they twinkle in the dark. She admires the city beyond them too. So high up that even if someone could smell the smoke they would never know it was two idols behind it.

“So Taemin tells me you roll all the blunts for these parties?” Jongin seems genuinely curious when he passes the blunt back to Krystal.  It is more of roach now, getting too small too fast. Soojung taps the roach against the ashtray sitting on the coffee table in front of them, before she lifts it to take a hit.

She doesn’t answer Jongin ‘til she passes the roach off to him again.

“Yeah, I've been the designated person for the last year and a half or so.” Jongin shoots her a look of surprise. Soojung has been a public figure since long before she debuted at fourteen and a year and a half ago she was definitely too young to be rolling. Too young for any of this really.

“Wow really ?” He takes his hit as soon as he asks, so Soojung just makes a noise of confirmation. When he hands her the roach, instead of hitting it again she stubs it out. It’s down to far to smoke without risking burning someone’s fingers. Soojung doesn’t know about Jongin but she would rather not have to explain it to her stylist tomorrow.

The are both silent, for a moment that feels like a lifetime. Soojung contemplates going back inside, but she never gets up to move. Neither does Jongin.

Soojung has never felt the need to fill silences, but she’s itching to now. Trying to come up with anything to say.

“Do you like dogs?” and it's so unexpected Soojung almost sputters in response, but Jongin looks so sincere, eyes twinkling in the fairy lights, and Soojung is too graceful to sputter.

“What?”

“ Do you like dogs? I have three!” He says it with all the excitement of a child but Soojung is almost charmed? Soojung feels charmed.  And then Jongin is showing her pictures of his dogs on his phone. Scrolling through them with little side commentary.

“This is Jjang-ah, she's the baby.” Soojung is focusing on the way Jongin’s face glows and something bubbles in her. Every time she’s seen Jongin it's been in passing, and she’s always thought he was handsome but like this, well seeing him like this, he’s cute?

Soojung must be stoned, because she doesn't even really realize she’s giggling until Jongin looks at her in confusion.

“What?? Oh… oh sorry Taemin says I get too excitable about my dog's and that one day I'm gonna scare girls off.” He lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck and is he, is he blushing?

“No. no. It's just that you are cute. I wasn't expecting that.” Soojung says and she is still kind of giggling, especially when Jongin's face goes so red that Soojung can tell he's blushing even in this light. But then he smiles at her, this sort of soft tilt to his lips that looks so genuine that Soojung can't find her breath for a second. And Soojung is definitely charmed.

 

Junmyeon makes Sehun hunt down Jongin so they can leave.  Something about him ‘being the last one with Jongin.’  So instead of getting pampered by his hyungs, Sehun is stumbling around the stupid party looking for stupid Jongin.

The only upside is the last time Sehun saw Jongin he was smoking, and Jongin is sleepy enough without weed, that he's probably passed out in the chair that Sehun left him in. That doesn't stop Sehun from grumbling the entire twenty steps from the kitchen to the balcony.

When he steps out on the balcony, Sehun has to pause for a second. Jongin is still in the chair he was in when Sehun left to watch Jongdae-hyung make a fool of himself, but his head is resting in Soojung's lap, instead of lolling off to the side unsupported like Sehun had expected to find him. Jongin is definitely asleep but Soojung is awake, zoning out, her fingers carding rhythmically through Jongin’s hair.

For a moment, Sehun contemplates teasing Soojung into oblivion, ruining this moment before anything can come of it, but there is this stupidly fond look on Soojung’s face, that Sehun has never seen before. Like something about Jongin’s presence makes her vulnerable.

Sehun loves teasing Soojung more than anything. Normally a moment like this would be something Sehun would run into the ground. But tonight he turns around and goes back inside before Soojung notices him.

He stops Yixing, who is skating by with his guitar slung over his back.

“Yixing-ge can you get Jongin? He’s still out on the balcony. Hyung says it's time to go home.” Yixing gives him a soft smile, not questioning why Sehun can’t do it himself, and goes off to collect Jongin. And Sehun goes off to track down Baekhyun, who he knows will give him the attention he wants. The attention he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos or comments are appreciated~  
> Also if you ever want to @ me about my au's or baekyeon or Sunny my tumblr is wendyday-sunnynight


End file.
